RUN
by vinamhani
Summary: Bukankah seharusnya Kageyama berhenti berlari lebih awal? Dia yang harus mengejar atau setidaknya membiarkan dirinya tertangkap.#crossoverHaikyuuxKazetsuyo, Tsukkikage x Kakeru


**.**

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi  
**

 **Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru©Shion Miura**

 **RUN** **©vinamhani**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu x Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru**

 **Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Kurahara Kakeru**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingat pada malam di mana Kageyama ingin berlari tepat sebelum hari kedua pertandingan mereka di panggung nasional? Saat Hinata juga mengintilinya dan Tsukishima terpaksa ikut sebagai pengawas atas perintah Ennoshita dengan sepedanya. Sebenarnya saat itu terjadi sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Terutama untuk Kageyama.

Dahi Tsukishima sempat mengerut menjadi perempatan urat saat itu. Ia kesal sekali harus mengorbankan jam istirahatnya demi menemani dua idiot di depannya, terlebih dengan kegaduhan yang mereka buat di tengah lari mereka.

"Hei~ Kageyama-kun, aku bisa lari lebih cepat darimu lho," ejek Hinata sambil mempercepat larinya. Kageyama berseru kesal lalu mengejar, sedang Hinata masih tertawa-tawa di barisan paling depan.

Tsukishima mencapai batasnya. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulut untuk memarahi mereka saat tiba-tiba suara 'bruk' yang keras terdengar. Kageyama dan Tsukishima sontak berhenti. Hinata baru saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di tikungan.

"Aduhh... Ah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Anu... Aku minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati. Sungguh," kata Hinata beruntun saking paniknya. Ia bahkan langsung bersujud berulang-ulang yang sikapnya itu malah membuat orang yang ia tabrak salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tidak... Anu... Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap orang itu pelan.

"Sungguh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk mastikan. Tetapi saat itulah ia tiba-tiba menjerit keras. "HEEEE?! K-k-k-kenapa!? Kageyama di belakangku kan?" Ia menoleh cepat. "Iya, dia benar di belakangku! Lalu ini siapa? Kok Kageyama ada dua?"

Sosok yang tampaknya juga terkejut itu mendongak, menjatuhkan pandang pada sosok beriris malam yang kini juga balik menatapnya tak percaya.

Seketika ia merasa dadanya penuh, namun dia tak tahu harus memulainya dengan kata apa dan melanjutkannya dengan frasa apa. Ia hanya membuka mulut dan menggumam satu kata.

"To-bio—"

"Permisi."

Sebelum sebuah kalimat terselesaikan, Kageyama dengan cepat memotong kalimat itu tanpa ampun. Ia membungkuk singkat lalu kembali berlari. Tanpa menoleh sama sekali ia mencampakkan orang itu.

Hinata yang kebingungan segera beranjak menyusul. Di depan sana berisik menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari mulut bungkam Kageyama.

Tsukishima yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan menatap datar. Dari balik lensa kaca matanya ia dapat melihat ledakan emosi di kepalan tangan orang itu. Ia mengerti juga karena dia tahu siapa orang tak terduga tersebut.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengangkat sebelah kaki untuk menginjak pedal.

"Dia selalu menunggumu, Kakeru-san," katanya datar namun jelas. Setelah itu ia mengayuh sepedanya pergi.

* * *

Tsukishima membuka pintu beranda pelan kemudian menengok keluar.

 _Ah, di sana rupanya..._

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, setelah menutup kembali pintunya tentu saja. Ia mengusap bahunya.

"Ku pikir ada masalah yang begitu besar hingga Yang Mulia menyerahkan diri pada dinginnya angin malam," celetuk Tsukishima yang disambut lirikan kesal Kageyama. Tapi Kageyama tak membalas seperti biasa. Ia hanya menatap lurus horizon gedung-gedung, seolah mencari satu titik terang di antara mereka. Bulan mungkin? Atau bintang?

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba memulai?" tanya Tsukishima akhirnya. Ia ikut menatap lurus yang Kageyama lihat.

"Memulai apa? Kau ingin aku yang membuatmu marah sebelum ribut seperti biasa?" Kageyama memutar matanya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari raja sepertimu, benar-benar idiot."

"Hah?!"

"Yang ku maksud Kakeru-san. Kau tidak mau mencoba mengalah? Sekedar menurunkan harga dirimu sedikit?"

Kageyama diam.

"Ku pikir dia juga ingin menyampaikan banyak hal."

"Dia memang tidak berniat menceritakan apapun padaku kan, kenapa aku harus menanyakannya? Dia bisa bicara jika memang ingin. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah pergi sebelum mendengarkannya."

"Tapi kemarin kau mencampakkannya."

Hening.

"Dia memanggil namamu kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau dia berulangkali ingin mengatakannya padamu tetapi dia tak tahu caranya?"

Masih sunyi.

"Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu keadaannya kan?"

Sekelebat bayangan bertandang ke benak Kageyama. Itu ingatannya satu tahun lalu. Ingatan yang membuatnya kembali melihat saat terburuk seorang Kurahara Kakeru. Saat di mana Kakeru ditinggalkan teman-temannya dan ia yang tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergian mereka. Kageyama melihatnya, dengan sangat jelas.

Bukankah dia sudah cukup egois? Ia berpura-pura tak tahu masalah psikologis orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya. Ia memaksakan fakta bahwa Kakeru baik-baik saja dan seharusnya menghubunginya setelah tiba di Tokyo. Lalu pada akhirnya ia kecewa sendiri dan menyalahkan Kakeru karena orang itu tak pernah sekalipun mengabarinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil bukan bagi Kakeru?

Mereka masing-masing berlari—Kageyama menyadarinya. Ia melarikan diri dari fakta yang sudah jelas ia tahu dan Kakeru berlari dari keinginannya sendiri karena terhalang komunikasi. Mereka berlari saling berlawanan, tentu saja tidak pernah bertemu bukan?

Kageyama menghela napas. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh pada Tsukishima dengan tatapan bosan. "Sudah malam tapi bahasanmu berat begitu. Bersyukurlah otakmu tidak rusak."

Tsukishima menyeringai. "Otakku terbuat dari bahan terbaik asal kau tahu."

"Berisik!" gerutu Kageyama sambil menguap. Ia beranjak ke dalam lebih dulu.

Tsukishima hanya tertawa kecil lalu ikut menyusul masuk beberapa menit kemudian. Tepat setelah Kageyama dengan kilat menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

* * *

"Hei, Kageyama," Hinata berbisik pelan. Kageyama yang tengah memungut bola menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat di bangku penonton baris tiga nomor dua dari kiri itu? Bukankah dia orang yang ku tabrak kemarin? Yang ku kira kembaranmu. Ummh, siapa namanya? Kakaru? Akaru?—"

Entah Hinata bicara apa lagi, Kageyama tak mendengarkannya lebih lanjut. Atensinya langsung sepenuhnya jatuh pada sosok di bangku penonton itu.

Kakeru yang menyadari pandangan Kageyama tampak agak kikuk dan sedikit menunduk hingga tak sengaja irisnya tertambat pada benda yang ia pegang. Dengan canggung ia mengangkat ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan pesan Kageyama semalam.

Melihat itu Kageyama tersenyum lepas, yang tanpa sadar perlahan merasuk dan menghapus rasa canggung Kakeru. Lelaki yang juga bersurai sewarna milik Kageyama itu membalasnya dengan senyum simpul tanpa beban.

 _._

 _Besok timku akan berjuang di hari kedua turnamen nasional. Kalau kau bisa, aku ingin kau datang ke gymnasium, Kakeru nii-san._

.

A/N : Pertama, terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m

Heeee! Mohon maaf ya kalo ooc, terutama Kakeru/berisik!

Btw ini crossover pertamaku

Agak ragu sih, takut kakerunya terlalu ooc. Untung kakak xiemon/deathmon mau bantu cek wkwkw jadi agak lega

Kritik saran sangat terbuka, maap ya kalo banyak typo bertebaran, minta tolong disapuin aja, hhehe


End file.
